TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages 0-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr.(formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior (formerly known as Playhouse Disney) and Sprout channel, but is relatively rare elsewhere. Partial list of TV-Y content Nickelodeon Shows *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (season 3 only) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Original Rating) *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *Catdog *Catscratch *Double Dare *Doug (seasons 1-4) *Figure It Out *The Fairly OddParents (Original Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Original Rating) *Hey Dude *Invader Zim (Original Rating) *Legends of the Hidden Temple *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Original Rating) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Rocko's Modern Life (Original Rating) *Rugrats *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *SpongeBob SquarePants (Original Rating) *The Wild Thornsberrys (Original Rating) *You Can't Do That on Television Nick Jr. Shows *The Backyardigans *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *Bubble Guppies *Dino Dan *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends Into the City *Go, Diego, Go! *Little Bill *Max & Ruby *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mutt & Stuff *Olivia *Oswald *Paw Patrol *Peppa Pig *Shimmer and Shine *Team Umizoomi *Wonder Pets! Noggin Shows PBS Kids Shows *Arthur (most episodes) *Between the Lions *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Clifford the Big Red Dog *The Electric Company *Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Sesame Street Disney Channel Shows *Donald's Quack Attack *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *The Secret Life of Toys Disney Junior Shows * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * The Lion Guard * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 3-4) * Sofia the First Disney XD Shows *The 7D Cartoon Network Shows *Baby Looney Tunes *Cave Kids (1996 TV Series) *Ellen's Acres *Hamtaro *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time (2007 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) Playhouse Disney Shows * Bear in the Big Blue House *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 1-3) Showtime Shows *The Busy World of Richard Scarry Ion Television Shows PBS Kids Sprout Shows * Caillou * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) Discovery Family Shows *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 5-6) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 3-4) The Hub Network Shows *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 1-4) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 1-2) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows USA Network Shows *The Snorks (season 4 only) HBO Shows *The Adventures of Tintin (1991 TV Series) *Fraggle Rock ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1992 TV Series) *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (seasons 1-3) *Capitol Critters *Darkwing Duck *Doug (seasons 5-7) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 5) *The Flintstone Kids *Free Willy (1994 TV Series) *Goof Troop (season 2) *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pink Panther and Sons (1986) *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Schoolhouse Rock! *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (seasons 1-2) *Hercules: The Animated Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Mickey Mouse Works *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2) Toon Disney Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (season 3 only) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, season 2) *Timon and Pumbaa (season 3 only) CBS Shows *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *The Biskitts *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Fievel's American Tails *Garfield and Friends *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) *Little Muppet Monsters *Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) *Popeye and Son *Raw Toonage *The Sylvester and Tweety Show (1976 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (pilot only) *The Wuzzles NBC Shows *Alf: The Animated Series *Alf Tales *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Camp Candy *The Daffy Duck Show (1978 TV Series) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (seasons 1-4) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Foofur *It's Punky Brewster *Prostars (1991 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1985) *The Smurfs (1981 TV Series, Original Rating) *The Snorks (seasons 1-3) *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Yo Yogi! First-Run Syndication Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, season 1, Original Rating) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Bonkers *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 6) *Fantastic Max *The Further Adventures of SuperTed *Goof Troop (season 1) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hercules: The Animated Series *Inspector Gadget *James Bond Jr. *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Paw Paws *Paddington Bear (1989 TV Series) *Quack Pack *The Snorks (season 4 only) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Talespin *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Tiny Toon Adventures (seasons 1-2) Fox Family Channel Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (season 3 only) Fox Kids Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 1-2) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (season 4 only) *Bobby's World (Original Rating) *Droopy, Master Detective *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Plucky Duck Show *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tiny Toon Adventures (season 3 only) *Taz-Mania *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Kids' WB Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 3-5) *Bugs N' Daffy *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show *The Daffy Duck Show (1996 TV Series) *Earthworm Jim *Histeria! *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Road Rovers *Tom and Jerry Tales Disney's One Too Shows *The Legend of Tarzan BBC1 Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) ITV Shows *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Amazon Insert Video Shows Hulu Shows Netflix Shows *Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh *Inspector Gadget reboot (2015 TV Series) *VeggieTales in the House Teletoon Shows *Inspector Gadget reboot (2015 TV Series) CBBC Shows *Danger Mouse reboot (2015 TV Series) *Paddington (1975 TV Series) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems